Sighting devices having a built-in point source have conventionally been known. For example, there is a known sighting device in which a semi-transparent concave mirror is provided in the interior thereof and a point source is provided at the focal point of the concave mirror to deliver parallel reflected light to a viewer's eye while allowing light from a target object to be transmitted as it is without being refracted to deliver it to the viewer's eye. In this sighting device, a person who sees though the sighting device will aim while observing a target object and a point image that suggests the point of impact in an overlapping manner. In this case, if the reflected light is not parallel or the transmitted light is refracted, parallax will occur when there is a misalignment between the optical axis of the viewer's eye and the optical axis of the sighting device, which will make precise sighting impossible. In view of this, to prevent such a disadvantage, the concave mirror is designed to be a paraboloidal, and the opposite convex surface is designed to be ellipsoidal or hyperboloidal (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-56088).
The above described prior art suffers from a problem that manufacturing thereof is difficult since use is made of a sophisticated aspherical surface that is introduced to achieve a sighting device that is free from parallax.